


Sharing is Caring, Even When it Comes to Boyfriends

by Filthmonger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Semen Demon, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sharing, Siblings, Sister/Sister Incest, cum junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: No matter how much you try, Yang Xiao Long still hates your guts; dating her sister apparently puts you on the permanent shit list. The ever doting and adventurous Ruby thinks she has a solution, but... you sincerely doubt trying to fuck Yang's brains out is going to help.CW: incest
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Reader, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Sharing is Caring, Even When it Comes to Boyfriends

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” Ruby squeaks, “Are you okay? I didn’t break anything, did I?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” You wince at the stinging iodine. 

She doesn’t look all that convinced; worry has turned her already doll-like face a whiter shade of pale. You shift on your bed, trying to find somewhere that doesn’t make every bruise on your battered body scream like a kneecapped banshee. A quick smile helps a little bit, Ruby sighing as her head hangs low. She pulls out yet another bandaid and sticks it on your thigh. You appreciate the effort, but five on one bruise seems just a bit excessive.

The dorm room settles back into an awkward silence. It’s just the two of you together, in the surprisingly big standard Beacon bedroom. Not unusual: your roommates all know what the tie on the doorknob means. Often from unfortunate experience. You crane your neck to look out at the big, bay window between the beds as the sun sets. Another sharp jolt and a hiss of pain as your girlfriend tries and fails to tend to you.

“So… Yang seems to be warming up to you.” She says, timidly pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. The red tips fade into a black the same shade as her puffy gothic overskirt.

“Yeah. She tried to make my death quick this time.” You joke. Bad idea.

“She doesn’t hate you! That much.” Ruby taps her fingers together. “She’s just a little… overprotective of me. You know how sisters can get.”

Oh, you know. From the very beginning, the blonde bruiser has been giving you death glares and cracking her knuckles. And that’s just the stuff she’s done while Ruby is in the room. If it wasn’t for Glynda Goodwitch, all your sparring matches would end with you as a bloody smear on the wall. It’s kind of understandable: Ruby is probably the most innocent and naive of her quartet, and that sort of personality is far, far too easy to take advantage of. It only makes sense that Yang would be on edge.

Ruby leans over and kisses a bruise on your forehead better. Yeah, it stings, but the adorable vastly outweighs the pain. You wrap an arm around her waist and lean up to kiss her cheek, making her blush and giggle.

“Stop it!” She squirms.

“There’s no one here, what’re you embarrassed about?” You cover her neck in kisses, and she makes that same little whine she always does. You could listen to that noise all day.

“You know it makes me go all gooey.”

“Like… cookie dough?” You give her a soft squeeze. “Because you’re just as sweet.”

“That’s worse than one of Yang’s!” She pouts but doesn’t stop you from continuing your onslaught on her porcelain cheek.

Sharp pain in your side, however, does. You grunt, and immediately Ruby fusses over you, pushing you back into the bed. She upturns her first-aid kit, panicking as scissors and bottles clatter to the floor. Somehow, she trips and ends up tangled in bandages. You try not to laugh and fail miserably. Ruby crosses her arms and glares up at you, and that just makes your giggle fit worse.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You say.

Ruby looks over your bruises. “Well…”

“Good point.”

She folds her arms on the side of the bed, propping her head up. “I guess love really does hurt, huh?”

You’re pretty sure that isn’t what the phrase means. You reach over and gently pet her head, bringing a touch of colour to her cheeks. She instantly nuzzles back against your hand, too embarrassed to look you in the eye.

“Sweet as sugar,” You tease.

“Says you!” Ruby sticks her tongue out.

“Nope. Pretty sure you’re just a big old gumdrop.”

“Well, that’d make you my cookie. Because I can never have enough.” She hugs you tight, immediately jumping back as you wince. “Sorry, sorry! I forgot.”

“It’s fine. Ow.” You sigh. “Okay, make that sweet as honey, since Yang’s definitely a momma bear.”

“... Because she’s big and strong and cuddly?” Ruby says, giving you hopeful eyes. You make a so-so hand motion, and she flops her head back down on the bed. “She really is nice, I promise! It’s just… complicated.”

Seems pretty simple to you: Yang wants to protect her baby sister, and you’re… well, you like to think you’re not a jerk, but you don’t have big-sister-vision. And you’re not exactly part of the close-knit friend group either, so that adds an extra layer of concern. Try as you might to be as sweet and tolerant as you could, Yang was the immovable object.

Of course, things got way worse after she’d walked in on you railing her sister from behind, balls deep and shoving Ruby’s head into the carpet. 

In your defence, that one was only partially your fault. You’d tried to take things slow: adorable pet names, a lot of handholding and shy smooching, an occasional dinner date… usual, everyday stuff for a budding romance. Honestly, you might have taken the sickening sweetness too far. Even Nora seemed to be a touch uncomfortable around the PDA. But hey, that’s why you liked Ruby in the first place. The smile, the shy blush on her cheeks, and the way she put her hands behind her back whenever she was too nervous to say something.

Then the inevitable happened. Again, you’d tried to make it cute. Romantic. A walk in the park at night, followed by some snuggling in your room. She’d made the first move: her hand wandering over your lap, her face burning bright and red. Kissing went to cuddling. Cuddling to hands wandering. Wandering to undressing. Next thing you knew, Ruby Rose straddled your lap, her petite body framed by moonlight and her breath shallow and ragged. You asked her three times if it was okay. It was awkward, clumsy, and absolutely not the best sex ever, but still magical.

After that, though…

Ruby walks her fingers over your thigh. She chews her lip in that familiar way. “So… your roommates won’t be back for a while, right?”

“Really? Now?”

“Please?” She looks up at you with big, puppy-dog eyes. “I’ll be gentle, I promise! I just have to, um… make sure everything still works?”

You don’t buy it. But, shit, you aren’t going to say no. You roll your eyes and mumble a ‘go on.’ Squealing in delight, Ruby tears at your trousers and underwear, yanking them down to your knees. A brief pause as her silver eyes sparkle, drool dripping down her chin. You groan as she kisses and licks at the sensitive skin. She slowly strokes your shaft and sucks on your balls as moans leak out from her. Your hand curls around her hair: she may not know first aid, but she definitely knows her way around your cock. And that comes from a lot of practice.

In your room between classes, her hidden under your bedsheets. Pressed against a tree out in the woods during ‘training’ sessions. Empty classrooms or shadowy nooks and crannies all across the academy. Even, on one terrifying occasion, with her team in the next room. Once became weekly, which became every other day, and now up to whenever the two of you could squeeze a few minutes alone and unwatched. Sucking and stroking and pounding away at her needy cunt… If it involves your cock, she wants it. You’ve cum down her throat, on her face, and even on her food. Her cookie obsession pales in comparison to how much she loves your dick. 

Ruby Rose, the world’s most innocent-looking cum-junkie.

She doesn’t look so innocent now, with your hard cock pressing against her cheek. Ruby nuzzles it, an excited tremble running through her body as you twitch. Her kisses move up to your tip, her tongue tracing around it and teasing out sharp bursts of pleasure. Down go her lips, taking an inch, then two, then ore until she’s halfway down your shaft. She can barely fit you in her mouth, but it doesn’t stop her. Her tongue flicks past her lips to taste more of you. A purr escaped her as she holds you there, not even really bobbing: just gently caressing your cock with her mouth. Ruby’s body melts the more she sucks on you like a sweet treat. You swear she loves this more than you do.

You glance over to the door out of nervous habit. Getting caught once was enough, thank you very much.

A low groan escapes you as Ruby bobs her head. Soft, wet smacks fill the room, punctuated by the occasional light gag or gulp. She struggles to take more of you down her warm, tight throat, her eyes closing and tears budding. A quick pull-off to catch her breath, spit dripping down over your cock, before she dives back down and drives you wild. Your grip on her hair tightens. Nice and slow, taking all the time in the world to make you feel good.

More time for Yang to come to check up on her sister.

You groan, covering your face with your hand. Fuck’s sake!

Ruby pulls off your cock with a lewd pop. “You okay, sweetie?”

“Sorry, I… just can’t stop thinking about Yang.”

Ruby cocks her head and gives you a look.

“Not like that! I’m worried she’ll never stop hating me.”

“Aw, babe…” She kisses over your stomach. “I’m sure she’ll like you eventually! Weiss and Blake think you’re nice.”

“Thanks. Wish it was sooner, though.”

“Well… maybe we could help her along with your’ semblance?’”

“What’re you-?” You sigh. “My dick is not my semblance.”

“Are you sure?” She drags out the last word, looking at your cock like she would a basket of chocolate. “Because it seems pretty magical to me. You know I can’t get enough of it.” 

Ruby greedily slurps up your shaft. “This big. Thick. Tasty dick. And all that yummy cum… She does like salty things, you know.” 

You shudder as she takes your cock down her throat. Your grip on her head tightens as she lovingly bobs along your shift. Soft hums vibrate along her tight throat. Ruby’s tongue strokes and teases the underside, driving you mad as the pressure bubbles up at your base. 

You exhale slowly and try to get your head straight. Of course, you’ve thought about Yang; who in the whole of Beacon hasn’t? The golden-haired amazon goddess didn’t exactly shy away from showing off. And, once or twice, you’d caught yourself staring just a bit too long. But Ruby stole your heart, so you kept all of that junk way, way out of your head. Junk that crept up to the forefront of your mind.

“Just – Mmph! – think about it!” Ruby kisses down your to your balls, jerking you with just a bit too much vigour. “You and Yang could get so much closer! I mean, a lot a lot closer. Is that weird?”

The mental image of Yang and Ruby sharing your cock hits you hard, hot breath mixing as their tongues grow perilous close to one another… No. No, no. Definitely not okay when your girlfriend is literally jerking you off.

You laugh, more than a little uncomfortable. “I’m not going to try and seduce your sister.”

“Pfft, I was kidding.” She looks awkwardly to the side. “Mostly. I mean, it’d be worth a try?”

“She would kill me if I hit on her.”

“Only a little bit…”

Your hips buck up into her hand. She squeaks and giggles, giving you her best attempt at a sultry look as she strokes you faster. That damned image won’t get out of your head. You shake in the bed, pressure bubbling at your hilt.

“You don’t have to do anything at all, handsome.” Ruby purrs, “Just let me do all the work!”

You writhe under her, her needy stare burning into your skin. You’re practically fucking her hand now, the pressure at your base un-fucking-bearable. “Almost…!”

One last, shuddering jerk and it rushes up along your cock. For a second, your mind fills with white as pleasure rips through you. Ruby wraps her lips around your tip, her tongue teasing out spurts of cum. Stroking and sucking until she’s sure she’s drained you completely. She pulls off, a dreamy, almost drunk expression on her face. A moment of soft moaning before she swallows, her fingers following down her neck. A quick ‘Ah!’ to show you her empty mouth, and Ruby’s cheeky grin comes back.

She wriggles on her knees. “So good…!”

You slump back into the bed, lightly panting. Fuck. Ruby kisses your cheek and giggles, standing up and walking with a little bounce in her step to where the remnants of the first-aid kit lie. She deliberately bends at the hips, pushing her skirt up to give you the full view of her tights clinging to her small, but firm butt. You can just make out the lines of her panties.

You both jump as someone knocks on the door.

“Just a second!” Ruby shouts, hurriedly pulling your trousers back into place.

***

Two days later, and you’re starting to worry about your girlfriend.

It’s not that she’s done anything, per se. More that she hasn’t done you. Two days without fucking is a seriously long time in Ruby terms; outside of a few brief kisses and hugs, she’s barely spent time with you at all before rushing off to who-knows-where. While your dick is thankful for the break, the rest of you has a bad feeling about it.

A bad feeling that doesn’t go away when, after leaving a particularly dull lecture by Professor Port, you finally get a message from her on your scroll.

R: HONEY  
R: NO TIME  
R: MY ROOM NOW  
R: HURRY!!  
R: LOVE YOU!

You have no idea if this a cry for help or a booty call. Either way, you skip every other step as you race to the dorms, almost skidding past the right door. A quick glance down the empty corridor soothes your nerves. You reach up and knock on the door.

“Go away!” Ruby shouts.

Okay? You raise an eyebrow as the door creaks open, Ruby poking her head through the tiniest of gaps. You open your mouth to speak, but she presses her finger to your lips. She furtively glances into the room behind her, before pulling you in and pushing the door to.

“Who was it?”

Yang’s voice sounds behind you and you freeze. Ruby keeps her finger in place, silently gesturing with her head. Slowly turning, blood like ice, your gaze flicks between the precarious, improvised bunkbeds. Fear becomes confusion as you recognise Yang Xiao Long as the figure knelt in front of the closed curtains and short bookshelf. The topless, blindfolded figure with her hands bound behind her back.

“Ruby?” She asks, cocking her head as if to peek past the yellow fabric around her eyes. Her cascade of brilliant blonde hair sways with every movement.

“It was nothing! No one!” Ruby says cheerily. She grins at you, giving you a pair of thumbs up.

You mouth the obvious question of ‘what the fuck?’

She leans into your ear, whispering excitedly. “Ta-da! I got her to agree to some blind taste-tests. So, all we have to do is slip you in the middle, and… boom!”

She made the quietest explosion noise imaginable, complete with splayed hands.

It takes you a few seconds to parse what she’s saying. You look frantically between her and Yang, the terror mounting. “You what?”

“Come on…! I told you I’d do all the work. Look, I even brought fruit!” She gestures over to a small selection on the bed.

“This is a bad idea.” You hiss. “And why is she…?”

You peter off, vaguely gesturing towards the ropes. Your gaze settles on Yang’s body; without her top and jacket, all she’s left in is her shorts and boots, leaving very little to the imagination. Her big, perky breasts hang free, the perfect skin topped by large pink nipples. Your hands twitch at the thought of them spilling out of your palms. You gulp as you flick over her muscles; the strong shoulders, the toned arms, the chiselled abs… At once, a threat and a piece of art. 

Turning back to Ruby, you’re met with the same enthusiastic smile and thumbs up.

“Are you talking to someone?” Yang asks.

“Uh, no! I mean, yes? It’s just… Jaune!” Ruby says quickly. “Go away, Jaune, we’re not decent!”

“We’re not decent? I’m the one with my top off.” Yang shuffles on the circular rug, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. “Is the rope really necessary?”

“Well, I’ve got to stop you from cheating somehow,” Ruby says, skipping over to the bed. 

“Alright…” Yang sounds as dubious as you feel.

Ruby ushers you over, and you tiptoe past Yang. A large part of you wants to scream and run: the rest wants to curl in the corner and hide. Even just getting this peek at her tits has probably signed your death warrant. Your bubbly girlfriend wastes no time in plucking a grape from its bunch and popping it past Yang’s lips.

“Mmph! Hey!” You don’t know if Yang is making a point of firmly chewing, but you clutch your crotch anyway. “Grape. Easy!”

“Okay, how about… this!”

“Strawberry.”

“And…” Ruby peels a banana and holds it out in front of Yang. 

Her sister’s nose twitches, and her mouth opens, tongue pushing ever-so-slightly outwards. A little flush of heat comes to your cheeks. Ruby smirks at you, pushing the overly phallic fruit past Yang’s lips. Yang gags for a second then bites down. Hard. You blanch and barely contain a squeak.

“Banana!” She mumbles triumphantly. “Come on, where’s the challenge?”

“Just you wait, it’s coming right up,” Ruby gestures you over.

Moment of truth. You swallow the lump in your throat and shuffle in front of Yang, trying your best to keep silent as you unzip your trousers. Getting your cock out quietly isn’t easy: between the bare, swaying breasts and Yang’s open, eager mouth you’re already at half-mast. Ruby’s eyes light up as she watches, on the verge of drooling. Yang sniffs and cocks her head. Her lips wrap around your tip and gently suck, her tongue running over the sensitive skin, sending a shudder up your back. You bite your lip.

“… Huh.” Yang furrows her brow. “Weird. It’s kinda… salty?”

She sucks again, her teeth gently scraping over you. Your cock twitches and grows harder, popping out her mouth and bopping her on the nose. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

“Ready to give up?” Ruby asks sweetly, stepping behind Yang.

“No way. I just… need another- MMPH!” Yang starts before Ruby shoves her onto your cock.

You can’t help but gasp as your shaft slides down Yang’s tight throat. She writhes against the rope, her protests muffled by gags and panicked gulps. You resist the urge to grab her by the hair and fuck her face; even now you know that hair is off-limits. Not that Ruby seems to care, grabbing a firm handful and holding her sister in place. Your hips jerk forward, desperate for more of the warmth. The wetness. The incredible feeling of her swallowing squeezing around your shaft. A barrier breaks in her throat, and next thing you know Ruby has her hot sister’s lips pressed against your hilt.

“Oh, fuck…” You hiss.

“How’s it taste, Yang?” Ruby coos, “Pretty good, right?”

Yang’s hair begins to glow.

“… Uh oh.”

With a single sudden movement, Yang snaps the rope around her wrists. You barely have time to shout before she hurls you across the room. Your head smacks against the wall. Pain lances through your back. You shake your throbbing head, stars bursting in the corners of your vision. Slow, methodical footsteps stop your heart.

“You,” Yang snarls. She cracks her knuckles, bearing down on you like the harsh desert sun. “You’re. Fucking. Dead!”

“Wait! He didn’t do anything! It was my idea!” Ruby screams.

“Your idea?!” Yang turns to her sister, her blonde hair like tongues of fire. “What the hell, Ruby?”

She throws her arms over her head. “I-I’m sorry! I just wanted to help you two get along better!”

“Get along? You lied to me! You tricked me into stripping down, tied me up, got your fucking boyfriend to sexually assault me-!”

“I actually had nothing to do with this,” You stupidly say.

“Oh, sure, let’s make it a two-for-one! You literally shoved your boyfriend’s dick down my throat! And you thought this would make us closer?”

“… Yes?” Ruby offers.

“What is wrong with you?!” The force of Yang’s shouting shakes the room around you. Books tumble from shelves, and the bunks creak.

Tears bud in Ruby’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Yang! I-I just… I know you don’t like him that much, but I thought if I showed you what made me really like him you’d warm up to him…”

Yang folds her arms. “His dick.”

“Hehehe… yeah.” She blushes profusely. “N-not that that’s the only thing! But, well, um… it is really, really good, and I thought maybe if I shared that with you then maybe you’d stop hating him so much. A little bit. Maybe.”

Ruby hangs her head and sniffles. “Are you gonna be mad forever?”

You inch back a bit as Yang shoots you a withering look. She sighs, and her hair falls back to her shoulders, the fiery glow dying down.

“None of this was okay. Not even a little bit. But…” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “You’re still my dumb little sister. So, no, I’m not going to be mad forever.”

Ruby’s eyes light up. She zips forward for a hug, only to be denied as Yang holds her head at arm’s length. An adorably sad whine leaves Ruby as her shoulders slump, and her arms hang limply at her sides.

“Besides…” Yang chews on her lip, her smug gaze once again resting on you. “You weren’t totally wrong.”

“Huh?” You and Ruby say in unison.

She flicks Ruby onto the floor, the petite girl rolling into one of the bedframes. With one hand, Yang hoists you up by your shirt and tosses you onto the opposite bed. You feel like a damn ragdoll in her grip. The mattress creaks as Yang leaps on with you, her hands slamming either side of your hips. You gulp, watching her slowly crawl down your body until her head rests at your semi-hard cock. A vicious smile spreads across her beautiful face and for a horrifying second, you fear for the safety of your dick.

Yang kisses your tip, flicking her tongue across it.

“What can I say?” She smirks. “It is a pretty delicious cock.”

Kissing down your cock and over your balls, Yang relieves you of your pants and underwear. Her breasts press against your thighs as her strong hands stroke up and down your confused shaft. A low moan escapes her. Yang looks up at you and blows you a kiss, giggling at your expression.

“You know, I always thought you were the one pushing Ruby for all that sex stuff.” She jerks your cock faster, gripping just a touch too tight. “Come on, like it wasn’t obvious the two of you were doing it all the time. Hell, pretty sure you’ve been doing it in class! Figured you were some asshole using how naïve she was. I guess I just couldn’t see my sweet little sister getting railed without some sort of pressure.”

Yang slips her hand down to your base, holding your cock up as she drags her tongue along the underside. “But if it’s this dick that’s been revving her engines, then it’s no wonder she’s a total slut.”

Holy shit, maybe this really is your semblance. You watch in awe as Yang lavishes your cock with her tongue. She purrs and giggles, lightly batting it against her cheek before taking the tip into her mouth. She definitely knows what she’s doing: it takes all of a few seconds before the ticklish pleasure has you squirming and shivering. 

Ruby creeps up to the bed. She shivers, biting her lip as her eyes follow Yang’s head bobbing along your cock. A soft whimper escapes her, hips squirming as she settles onto her knees. Her hand slowly slides across the bed and onto your stomach. She yelps as Yang smacks her away.

“No. Bad Ruby,” Yang says.

“But he’s my boyfriend!”

“Not right now, he isn’t. You’ll just have to sit back and watch while I have my fun.”

“That’s not fair…” Ruby whines, plaintively looking between you and your dick.

“Too bad, I’m still mad at you.” Yang sticks her tongue out at her sister. “You’re going to have to think of some other way to make it up to me.”

Ruby’s face turns as red as her skirt. You raise a quizzical eyebrow as she fidgets with the bedsheets, her eyes unsure where to look. “Y-you don’t really mean that, do you?”

She squeaks as Yang holds her chin up with two fingers. The big sister chuckles, her smug smile damn near feline. Ruby trembles, though you’re not sure if it’s fear or excitement.

“Yang!”

“Fine. I guess I’ll just have to keep this dick all to myself.” Yang says, before swallowing your cock down to the hilt.

You hiss and jerk your hips upward, Yang’s lips resting at your hilt. The sudden warmth and tightness almost pull you to the edge by itself! She holds you in her throat for what feels like forever. Every low moan or muffled chuckle vibrates along you, soft swallows squeezing your shaft. One hand cups and kneads your balls. She pulls off slowly, leaving her mouth hanging open with a lewd ‘ah!’ Saliva drips down her chin and over your cock. She flashes Ruby another smirk before swallowing you again.

Ruby sits enraptured, hands buried in her lap as her sister slurps along your shaft. She swallows, silver eyes wide with want. Need. With a shy little squeak, she relents; climbing onto the bed behind Yang and hooking her fingers around those tiny black shorts.

Wait, what?

“Hey.” Yang squeezes your sack. Firm, but not painful. “Eyes down here, stud.”

She locks her gaze with yours as her lips glide up and down your cock. Wet smacks and gulps fill your ears, one strong hand keeping your hips pinned to the bed. She’s sloppy, she’s quick, and she’s forceful; entirely unlike her sister. But god, it’s the best blowjob you’ve ever had. The occasional scrape of teeth or nail on your skin brings a touch of fear to your arousal, heightening both. You reach out to run a hand through her hair, and she smacks it away. Guess that’s off-limits, even now. Her moaning sounds less like sex and more like she’s enjoying her favourite dessert, her tongue slipping into every nook and cranny it can find.

A shudder runs up Yang’s spine. Her muffled squeal draws your attention behind her, where Ruby is kneeling with fingers digging into firm, healthy thighs. She’s buried her face between them, soft little gasps of breath floating out between quick licks and slurping sounds. 

Your jaw drops. Is this… them? Or did a cock addiction break down all the taboo barriers?

You don’t get much time to think about it: your head rolls back as Yang deep-throats you over and over. Your fists ball into the bedsheets. The pressure builds quickly, and whether through your twitching or grunting, Yang knows how to keep it hovering just below release. Even when sucking you off, she stays in charge.

At least, until she pops off with an uncharacteristic whimper. Yang half-collapses onto you, her face buried against your cock as her eyes roll back. Her grip on your hips tightens as shivers leave her twitching atop you. Guess you’re not the only one to enjoy Ruby’s tongue. You grind your cock against Yang’s face, smearing pre-cum across her cheek. Your cock whines in the back of your head, desperate for more. But you have to admit, her moaning and trembling is the best show you could ever ask for.

Yang bites her lip hard, barely holding back her scream. She scratches red lines down your side as her back arches, and her hips jerk against Ruby’s face. Spasms wrack her body, each accompanied by a harsh gasp. A moment later, she slumps down, hot, ragged breath tickling your stomach.

“So… did I do good?” Ruby asks, her mouth sparkling and sticky.

“Looks like it to me,” You joke.

Your laughter dies as Yang pulls herself up. She straddles your hips, her sweaty body glistening and her hair hanging dishevelled over her shoulders. Reaching back, she cups your balls with her hand and looks down at you with ravenous hunger.

“I’m not done, lover boy,” Yang purrs.

She props your cock up and wastes no time in impaling herself on it. Her hips wriggle and roll as she descends, her legs shaking with every inch. Biting her lip, Yang squeezes her enormous tits together, giggling as you gape in awe. Her head lolls back as she settles on you, your whole length swallowed up by her hot cunt.

“Fuck, yes…” She groans, “This is the best cock ever.”

“See, sweetie? I told you Yang could be nice.” Ruby sticks her tongue out at you.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, sis. It’s going to take an awful lot to make up for what you did… I may have to steal your boyfriend for while.” Yang slams down on your cock once, gasping at the impact. “Oh...! Or m-maybe forever.”

“What?” Ruby scurries to the side of you. “Y-you don’t really mean that, do you?”

Yang smirks and wriggles her hips. She takes your hands and places them on her waist, giving you a quick wink before bouncing along our shaft. You hiss and tighten your grip as the pleasure crashes over you. Her muscular thighs grip you like a vice. The slap of flesh on flesh fills your ears as you stare mesmerised at her full, massive breasts jiggling and swaying. Yang leans back, resting her arms on your thighs as her pace quickens.

“Yang? You were just joking, right?” Ruby looks between you and her sister, chewing her lip. You can’t tell if she’s more concerned or aroused. “Yang?”

“I was joking before, b-but –shit!- This is so fucking good!” Yang’s fingers dig into your thighs. “You’d better give me a good reason not to!”

Ruby whimpers. Her legs squeeze together under her skirt. Trembling fingers undo the corsetry on her top, and she shimmies out of it. It doesn’t take long before she’s down to her tights and underwear. One hand buries itself in her soaked panties, leaving her body shivering as she inches closer to you. Her fingers frantically rub at her sopping wet cunt, tiny gasps floating out of her as she watches the two of you fuck. Her hand presses on your chest to steady herself. She leans up, and takes Yang’s nipple in between her teeth, suckling as she strokes herself into a shivering mess.

A shudder runs up Yang and down your cock. She grabs Ruby’s head and presses it into her chest. Her rhythm grows wild; desperate. The bed creaks under the three of you, matching the beat of her rough hips.

You thrust upward, pounding away at Yang’s cunt. It takes every ounce of willpower you have to hold back the pressure growing at you hilt. Every smack, every slam, every moan or gasp pushes you closer to the edge. Her cunt squeezes as if trying to milk your cock dry. 

“H-holy crap!” Yang stops and shudders, a low whine escaping before she rides you harder. “I just came and it already…!”

“Just wait,” Ruby pants between sucks, “It feels so good when he cums inside!”

“You’ve been fucking my sister raw?” Yang growls.

You gulp and nod.

“Hah, shit!” Her arse slams down on your thighs, making you fear for your pelvis. “I don’t even care! J-just… fuck! Fuck me like you’d fuck her!”

Yes, ma’am! You grab her hips and pull her body down, driving her wild. Ruby whimpers to the side, and Yang screams from above. You can feel yourself cracking. Just a little more. If you can only hold out a little longer…

It’s not enough. You grunt and jerk your hips as the dam breaks. Pulses rip up your cock, battering your mind with white haze while you pump Yang full of your cum. Her mouth hangs open in a shocked gasp before a spasm rocks her as well. Her cunt clamps around you as a shudder leaves her screaming; every little aftershock dragging another wave of pleasure out of you. She collapses onto your chest, her soft tits and warm body pressing you into the bedsheets.

Ruby falls next, her face buried against your shoulder. You grab her head and kiss across her face and hair. With her arse in the air you can just barely see her knuckles distending her sodden tights as her fingers plunge into her needy pussy. Her body quivers, a strangled gasp escaping her. Hips jerking, legs shaking, eyes closed and mouth hanging open… Her legs clamp tightly together, and she slumps into the pile of bodies.

You let your head roll back, vision blurred and mind not unlike a steam room: hot, hazy and very aware of all the sweat. Closing your eyes, you slowly get your breath back as the girls pant and giggle softly to themselves.

Whether you nodded off or stopped thinking, you don’t know. Either way, the next thing you know, Yang and Ruby have slipped down the bed to lie beside one another, shoulders pressed close together. They look up at you with a matching pair of mischievous grins. Oh. Oh no, you think, before the two of them kiss over your thighs. Then your stomach, then down to your cock and balls, covering you with breathless pecks. They purr and giggle, fingers tracing patterns over your skin.

“So… what do you think?” Ruby asks.

Yang pretends to consider things, “I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

“Phew… that’s a relief.” Ruby smiles up at you, licking along your cock. “Hey, uh, you were never really going to steal him, right? That was just a… dirty talk thing, right?”

“Hmm…” Yang taps her cheek, looking up at you. She pulls your cock away from Ruby and takes you down her throat in one motion. You gasp and jerk your hips up, pushing deeper.

“Yang!” Ruby whines.

She pulls off with a lewd pop. “I’m just kidding, don’t worry. He’s still your boyfriend. Though I may have to borrow this cock every now and then. I don’t think any of my toys are going to feel right after this.”

Ruby beams, kissing down your thigh and over your balls. “You don’t mind, right, honey?”

“I, uh…” You think that’s a very unfair question to ask when two hot sisters are sharing your cock between them. Sighing, you lie back and let their tongues work magic over your sensitive skin: Ruby teasing and sucking your balls as Yang swirls around your tip. The moans and wet slurps float like erotic music to your ears. As if one nymphomaniac wasn’t enough of a hassle. But, then again – you hiss as they swap, Ruby merrily gulping down half your length – that was a hell of a view.

You groan, putting your hands behind your head. “I think we can work something out.”


End file.
